The present invention is directed to a launcher for repetitively launching aerial fireworks shells.
Fireworks of the type that are often referred to as shells are launched from tubular structures. The shells include a long fuse and are each sequentially dropped into the tube and fired. Each shell includes an explosive charge which propels the remainder of the shell out of the tube and into the air where it subsequently explodes and produces a more and/or colorful aerial display. Such shells originally came with individual tubes which are expensive and bulky to ship. Later, as popularity in the shells begin to increase multiple shells were packaged along with a single tube. These original tubes were normally manufactured from paper or a similar substance and were not designed for more than a minimal number of repetitive shots. Consequently, most of the fireworks displays of this type are packaged with a single tube and perhaps six shells.
Because of the popularity of the shells, more and more manufacturers are interested in packaging additional shells in a single package to be sold to the consumer. Because the paper launchers have a limited capacity for the number of shells that can be shot from them, large number of shells require multiple conventional tubes. This causes several potential problems. The first of these problems is that the tubes take up substantially greater space on the shelves and multiple tubes simply are more bulky and costly to ship. The second problem is that a consumer may ignore warnings to only shoot a limited number of shells from a particular tube and try to shoot more than the safe maximum rather than using a new tube. This could result in injury to persons or property, if the tube fail.
Therefore, it has become desirable to provide a shell launcher which can launch numerous shells from the same tube without serious threat of injury or harm. If it were possible, it is desirable for the launcher to even be reusable in subsequent years so a consumer would not have to expend the money for the manufacturing and shipping of a launcher for each set of shells purchased.